Sunday
by Violet Lolita
Summary: It was the dawning of a new era and Slytherin house was alive with the talk of revolution. But Narcissa didn't care about petty talk of politics and the future. [Narcissa x Lucius]


**Author's Name: **Antagonistic (Violetta on Fiction Alley)

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **PG

**Author's Notes: **The "Lucius is an abusive husband" drama annoys me. I tried to keep Narcissa as close to canon as possible (using only what we know about her). Very fluffy.

**Disclaimer: **The characters and the HP universe belong to JKR. Not me.

--------------

**Sunday**

It was the dawning of a new era and Slytherin house was alive with the talk of revolution. But Narcissa didn't care about petty talk of politics and the future. Why waste your life dwelling on such unimportant things?

Of course she believed in the ideals of the Death Eaters but she had no intention of ever becoming involved. Narcissa loved life far too much to ever put herself at such a risk. Life was beautiful and how could she not love something so wonderful?

The flowers bloomed all throughout the grounds of Hogwarts and the sun shone brightly in the sky.

What a wonderful feeling this was!

Everything was perfect. It was the last day of school and she was finally leaving this hell that they called Hogwarts.

A school? More like a prison, she thought.

And she was to be married to Lucius on Sunday. Her dress was gorgeous and she was sure that everything was going to be exactly how she imagined. Narcissa didn't know if she could wait much longer.

The world was beautiful today, just like Lucius was.

She loved the way his eyes lit up when she talked to him; the sound of his voice as he whispered things in her ear. He was perfection. Her parents were overjoyed when she told them that they were engaged, he was everything they wanted for their little girl. Narcissa made them proud (Unlike poor Andromeda who had left a stain on the family name when she made the choice to marry that awful Mud Blood). They wanted her to be married immediately after she left school.

He was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

Narcissa couldn't help but laugh – the feeling overwhelmed her. Thankfully no one was outside or Narcissa would have felt foolish. She reminded herself that she was foolish - so young and in love.

Getting married certainly wasn't foolish though. The Lucius's side of the Malfoy family had even more money than what her entire family did (and the Blacks were a pretty large family). It would be a lie to say that she was fond of everyone in her family but she could tolerate most of them. She was ashamed that her favorite sister had once been Andromeda.

When she was younger she would sneak into Andromeda's room and play with her makeup. She had always admired the red lipstick – Andromeda's favorite shade – and one day was daring enough to put it on. Andromeda was furious! After she was yelled at, Andromeda took her in her arms and said, "You know, that shade does look rather nice on you. You'll grow up to be a lovely young woman."

And she did. Narcissa was the prettiest of the Black sisters. Bellatrix used to always say that there was some rule about the Blacks having to be beautiful or they'd be killed. Narcissa liked to think that she was kidding (and certainly hoped it). Killing children was certainly a terrible thing to do (and who knows? They might turn out to be beautiful when they got older). Much like her cousin Regulus who had always been skinny and pallid as a young child.

Her entire family was beautiful on the outside (and in some cases on the inside). Narcissa stood out with her light blonde hair compared to all the black. She looked more like a Malfoy than a Black. It had been a long standing joke between her and Lucius that she born to be a Malfoy because of her looks.

Narcissa sighed.

The chill of morning had faded and people had started to come outside and enjoy the lovely weather. Why shouldn't they? Narcissa mused, it's the last day of school and there are no classes. Narcissa almost wished she alone again – she didn't want to be interrupted by others and their trivial talk of nothing. She was in love!

She wished Lucius was here but he had graduated a few years before her. Narcissa supposed that was one of the sorrows of falling in love with an older man.

She was certainly willing to take the pain.

He loved her.

And she loved him.

On Sunday, Narcissa made the most important decision of her life. On Sunday, Narcissa took a step forward into a new life. On Sunday, Narcissa Black became Narcissa Malfoy.

She never regretted a moment.

--------------

Review?


End file.
